


Guys! We're Getting The Drama Teachers Together!

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Secretly Married AU, Teacher AU, Tumblr Prompt, Wrote this four months ago almost to the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Roman and Deceit are married but the students don't know that. So with the help of Logan and Remus they devise a plan to get the two flirty teachers together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Guys! We're Getting The Drama Teachers Together!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost exactly four months ago but I've never finished it so I guess I'll make it multichaptered.

Teenagers are not known for their long attention spans. That's because they don't have them. Always moving from one topic to another in no time flat. 

But the teachers were starting to notice that there is one topic that they're students talked about. One that most of them had also wondered about. Not that they should have. This thing had nothing to do with any of them and it'd be best if they left it alone. And they did, so did the students. 

That was until a _certain someone_ decided to encourage it. 

"You think my brother and Mr. Sanders should date?", Remus knew what he was doing, and he was going to have fun. He was currently sitting in Logan's classroom while his boyfriend went to go get something from the office. Remus didn't actually work at the school he had just come by to say hi to Logan. 

Almost everyone in the room nodded quickly, one kid even knocked off their beanie. 

"Yeah, they're always flirting", A girl said, a voice in the back of his head reminded him that her name was Valerie. 

"Exactly! I swear I've never seen so much sexual tension between two people", That was Thomas. 

"So what I'm hearing is that we need to get them together", Remus smirked at the class. They all smiled, probably glad that an adult agreed with them. 

"But how would w-", Another kid began but Logan chose that moment to walk back in. 

"How would you what?", Their teacher asked, setting a stack of papers down on his desk next to Remus, who turned to face him. 

"How do we get my brother and his best friend together?"

"But..", Logan trailed off as he saw the look Remus was giving him, practically begging him to play along. He sighed as he pushed his glasses up. "Well, I suppose we could.."

They spent the rest of the class coming up with ways to get the two men together. 

\--

"Mr. Prince!", Thomas called as he walked up to the drama teacher, "I need to talk to you"

Roman turned to face him, "I'm all ears"

"Well, uh, can we talk in private?", He looked around at the other students and teachers in the hallway. 

"Sure"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
